Mikelle
About 'Mikelle' Surgeons and Scientists have been working on Mikelle, a female version of beloved Mike. Name: Michelle Lowe Age: 24 Died: August, 2012 Cause of Death: Brutally murdered at her workplace. Pronounced dead at the scene. Like Mike, Mikelle has inhuman or 'superhero' strength. However unlike Mike, Mikelle has her Sight sense. Due to her beating on the night of her death, she was left broken and disfigured. Her mouth was unrepairable and her family chose a closed-casket funeral. We however, like Mike, have stitched Mikelle across her face. Her jaw was previously unhinged and she had been sliced through the top set of her teeth and upwards through her nose bridge. Our work has left Mikelle without the Smell and Taste senses because of this. When dealing with a deceased victim, we like to keeps things on an even keel. Mikelle would wake as she was when she died - so, emotionally, we had to focus her rage and we supposed metaphorically, keep them stitched up inside of her. Medical tests have been positive during creation and Mikelle now has several perks: -Increased power, speed and aggression -Ability to focus and control Rage -Increased Sight and Hearing (spacially aware within 3 mile radius) -Will gain +500 to each Ability if partnered with Mike Other perks consist of man-made equipment: -Webbed Steel Body Armour -Swiss Blades attached to Arms -Mike's Chains (2) Creating Mikelle has given us a lot of peace on the grounds. On her first day she received a mixed reception of comments as she entered The Battle Dome. She didn't look like a challenge people thought. A slinky, young female. She only looked the part due to her fancy armour. We gave her an option of The Karrab Beetle, a 20-20ft generic monster or The Gruejor. The audience at this point gasped at the mention of Gruejor. Mikelle bowed down in a ninja-like stance and placed her index finger to the floor. In the dry blood stains of The Dome, she wrote "I take both". The audience shrieked with passion! The Gates lowered and the Karrab Beetle scuffled out. It's rotund posture clumbered toward Mikelle, slashing and slicing with its long and spiny legs. The audience was silent. Mikelle, still in her stance swiftly ran forwards jumping and sliding through the leg-attacks of Karrab. She stretches her arms out and two 3-bladed knives slide out. She runs with ease, slashing and cutting at the legs. Karrab flumbles and crases down on one side - with 4 legs still attempting to stand. Mikelle stopped and bowed down. Waiting. The Gruejor then hobbles through the Gate. It passes Karrab, which is still flumbled to its side. Mikelle looks up and begins to run again. She runs the other way of The Gruejor and maniacally jumps onto a leg of the Karrab Beetle. She unleashes a Mike Chain and performs a tie-and-die attack. The Karrab falls with binding chains choking it to death. Mikelle now swimming through the battle is blasted by The Gruejor. Its fat, hobbling body is now appearing faster and stronger. Holding Mikelle down and crushing her face into the ground. Her eyes show strain and pressure and her stitched mouth began to throb. The Gruejor looks directly into Mikelles eyes and delivers a horrific grin. Her head is about to pop when suddenly Mike charges through the Gate. Mikelle feels infused with power! Before Mike even gets close, Mikelles head itself outweighed the crushing power of Gruejor and threw it right across the Dome. Mike and Mikelle meet for the first time. Mikes blind hands intimately stroke Mikelles face while a desolate tear fills her eye. They both look at The Gruejor that is now struggling to get back up. They both charge toward it and ultimately destroy Gruejor to bits and parts. Mikelle Wins! Upon the success, Mikelle, Mike and The Gruejor have recently been caught hanging around together. Other than this, Mikelle sits atop of The Mansion in her ninja-like stance waiting for trouble to stir up. Protection Percentage: +1,000%